Does it Never End?
::'City Center - ' ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the Purgatory Tavern a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, preparing to resurrect after a misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::The paths head out in four directions from here. To the north lies the Boneway, and the shopping centers. To the west, the residential districts. To the south are darker paths through Hard Luck Road. Finally, to the east is the portal plaza, the dim glow showing bright even here. ::It is a cold night. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. '' ::''The scattered worlds of the afterlife stretch across the Necromundus sky. Tir na Nog sits high on the horizon. ---- Ravus sits all alone in the center of the city, possibly resembling a beggar in his loose formless garments but for his shining wings and the long, silvery sword he rhythmically sharpens. Linnael walks into the district from the west, looking up at Tir na Nog approaching with a frown. "Mm. Water from there." "Eh? What're you talking about, Linnael?" Ravus looks up, tilting his head curiously. Linnael looks down and over to Ravus. "Ahh, the water came from Tir na Nog," he says. "I need to get some more..." He frowns. "Also, say, what do you think of exploring unknown regions of the Cataract?" "Um. Do you mean as a hobby, or are you asking me to accompany you?" Ravus rises, sliding the sword smoothly back into its scabbard. "TO accompany me," Linnael confirms, frowning. "I need to find the point where the Lethe enters Cataract. It's how they've managed to stay in power there - they make the poeple forget." "Wait- back up a step," Ravus requests, lifting a hand. His brow furrows as he uneasily considers Linnael. "The Shining Ones are using the Lethe to make people forget?" Linnael nods. "Well, and they've altered it a little bit, so that it makes them easier to re-educate. We can stop that with blessings and healers, but we have to seal the entrance the Lethe uses to stop it entirely." "Right. So you need me basically for... bodyguarding?" Ravus asks, turning towards residential. "Let me suit up." Zariel strides from the west, scratching at his chin absently. He's humming, in spite of the fact that he doesn't seem to be in a good mood. Sounds like the Oscar Mayer wiener song. Linnael rubs the back of his neck, turning to follow Ravus. "Well, not just for that," he says. "I need help to even find the place." "Well, I don't know how I can help you with that," Ravus begins slowly, brow furrowing as he halts. "I mean. I don't know where it is. Unless you just want an extra pair of eyes?" "Oh I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener That is what I'd truly like to be-e-e 'Cause if I was an Oscar Mayer wiener Everyone would be in love with me..." Yep, Zariel just keeps looping that to himself at a low level. The demon notices Linnael and Ravus, then, and alters his course to approach them. "Evening," he greets them, waving, "How goes?" "Pretty much jus... hi there Zariel," Linnael greets, smiling. "Zariel! Hi." Smile brightening, the angel turns fully to bounce over to Zariel and wrap him up in a very tight hug. The demon smiles and returns that hug warmly, kissing Ravus as he does so. "Missed you, too," Zariel says brightly, mood seeming to have lifted significantly, "How've you been, sweetheart?" Linnael leans against his staff as he watches, smiling wryly. "Not too bad," Ravus demurs, sighing a little after he meets that kiss. "Not too bad. And you? How's the work coming? I've been trying to stay away..." "King got kidnapped right out from under me," Zariel says, "Kinda gave up on the idea of saving his soul in favor of saving his ass. There was a coup down below. Xerum's not a problem anymore, but Plutok's the Archdemon now. It's still an improvement, but I doubt it's a stable one. I'm tired, achey, twitchy, and I have missed you like you wouldn't believe." "Oh, and the Shining Dervish we're entertaining in the Heavenly Chorus is my doing," Linnael pipes in. "Whoooah now," Ravus says slowly, glancing between the two of them. "I can't... actually help, but I'd like some details here. How'd Xerum get overthrown? Why do you have a Dervish?" "There's a ring," Zariel explains, "Whoever has it is the Archdemon. She called the lot of us down to the Ring of Fire for a meeting. Plutok hit her with a vial of holy water, a couple of demons charged in just for the sheer pleasure of hurting something. We overwhelmed her, Plutok took the ring, and then the other tore the poor gal apart. It was kinda... squishy." The demon cringes a bit, wings twitching, before he adds, "And Linn and I kidnapped the Dervish when we went to pay Kazmazran a visit last night. Did you know that Linn and I can take down the entire Stronghold of Shining Ones with just a stun gun and water magic? Even I was kind of impressed once I got to thinking about that." Linnael clears his throat. "I thought he'd be good for questioning." Ravus exhales heavily, shaking his head. "Wow. I suppose... Plutok at least is less good at guile than Xerum, but somehow it's still terrible." The angel sighs, faint cast of sorrow lingering on his features. "Glad you managed to keep your promise, though, and not decorp anybody. A stun gun? You responsible for that, Linn?" "It'll be fine," Zariel says, "He's... disturbing, but he's predictable and dense. The only thing that worries me about the whole thing is Lasciel. She supported his 'promotion', but I don't think it was because she wants him to have the position. Quite frankly, I'd rather keep Plutok in power than risk other possibilities. And yeah, like I said at the beginning of the month, not killing is pretty easy to pull off." Linnael steps back, taking a seat on a bench. "Mmhmm." "Sounds good. Sort of." Ravus pulls a wry face, keeping one arm around Zariel. "So did the Dervish give you anything of use?" Zariel, in spite of previous claims of not being a clingy guy, keeps both arms wrapped around the angel loosely and kisses him again. Seeing as the question doesn't fall within his department, he just stays quiet and cuddly and lets Linn answer it. Linnael shakes his head. "Not really... Cephas was able to tell me before it mattered." Ravus doesn't seem to mind the clinging, keeping his own arms around Zariel in return and happily meeting the kiss. "Well, at least you're making -some- progress," he suggests hopefully. "Yeah, some is better than none," Zariel agrees with a nod, "It's not enough, though. Got more work to do." He 'hms' softly, then, brow furrowing, before he glances over to Linn, "You haven't asked him about that other thing I needed, have you?" Linnael shakes his head at Zariel. "No," he says. "Not yet... And there's something else I should be looking after." "Other thing you needed?" Ravus tilts his head, slowly. "You know I can't help you, Zariel, but I'd like to hear anyway..." Nodding lightly to Linn, Zariel glances back to Ravus, "Sometime soon, I need to talk to you about something important... It's not part of my quest, it's something else." He doesn't seem happy about whatever it is he wants to talk about. Linnael nods, before turning, starting to slowly walk away to the west. The night sky seems to darken, whether it's clouds or something blocking the stars and moon, is not clear just yet. The wind seems to pick up, ruffling things about and blowing loose debris around the area. That is until a rather large demon descends, landing heavily, a smaller female shaped demon following close behind. The one in male form takes a look around, his dark smoldering eyes taking in the people around, and when he spots Zariel, a fang filled smile comes to his lips. The one of female form runs hands along a long blond braid, her eyes following the others, and she starts toward Zariel, a smirk tugging at one corner of her lips. "Well... alright. Not a problem. As soon as you like," Ravus assures, peeking down at Zariel's face with quiet curiosity- trying to read his expression. He glances up at the wind, then slowly around- tensing at the sight of the two demons. The angel steps back a pace, unconsciously assuming a combative position. Zariel's about to reply to the angel, when the changes in the wind catch his attention, followed by Ravus's gaze. The demon's expression darkens, and he lets go of the other man to move a hand to his stun gun. He eyes the other demons apprehensively, before leaning over to whisper something to Ravus. You whisper, "You're not allowed to protect me, remember? Head for the ascendant aspect if they start something. I l-lllove you - I don't want to see you get hurt." to Ravus. Linnael slows down as the two new demons land, then groans. "Goddammit, does it never end?" The smaller of the two, folds her wings as she approaches, "If it isn't the traitor," she says, her arms folding across her chest as her eyes shift to the angel, "Oh, give it a rest, shiny one," she says, that smirk widening, "This is neutral ground, I'm not going to violate that...at least not if you guys don't. Besides, I just wanted to have a little chat with our traitor here," she adds, her head canting toward Zariel. The other demon follows closely behind her, his wings folding back also, his hands staying at his side, and somewhat near a rather large sword that rests at his hip. He hasn't touched it yet though. "I've no interest in hurting anyone who doesn't -make- me do so," Ravus answers, but warily- his posture doesn't relax, and a hand settles on his swordbelt. "I'm just gonna hang around and watch your little chat, is all." "I can live with a chat," Zariel remarks, relaxing slightly but keeping his hand on his pistol, "What do you want to chat about, then?" He takes a small step forward towards then, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows as though to say 'well?' Linnael sits back, watching quietly. The smaller demon's eyes go to Zariel as he moves forward, "Your missed," she says plainly and openly, "You should come home. It's silly that your out here galavanting about with angels and other....races," she says this last word as if it's distasteful to her. "You could be putting this energy into gaining back your title. We still need a demon of Wrath, you know." Her mannerism is coy as she speaks, a finger twirling a stay lock of hair which seems to have escaped her braid. The bigger of the two just continues to stand quietly behind her, his hand finally moving away from that sword to fold his arms across his chest. Ravus snorts quite loudly at the blond-haired demon, but doesn't say anything else- he just folds his arms over his chest and quietly observes. Perhaps he's glowering a touch, however. "Awwww, how cute," Zariel remarks, grinning with amusement, "But no, I'm fine with where I'm at. Thanks for the offer, though - is that all?" Linnael shakes his head and turns then, heading off to the west. The little demon watches Linnael go, her eyes lingering for a moment, and she licks her lips unconsciously before looking back to Zariel, "Is that it? No, I don't think you understand what your losing here, love," she says taking a few steps toward him, one hand coming up to brush the backs of fingers along a cheek, if he lets her get close enough. "I think you've failed to comprehend the severity of the punishment that will be visited on you for all eternity if you do this," the larger demon finally speaks up, a fangfilled grin on his lips at this point, "and just how much we'll relish delivering it." Ravus shakes his head, scowl deepening, but he remains silent- seemingly with an effort, however. No, Zariel doesn't let the smaller demon touch him, taking a wide step back away from her when she approaches. He narrows his eyes at her, and then at the larger one. "No... /you/ fail to comprehend that I'm /happy/ for once in my pathetic existance - and no matter what you do to me, it will still have been worth it to have felt the things I've been feeling. To have experienced true joy... to have felt sadness for the losses of someone else... to have /cared/ about someone's well-being without having anything to gain from them..." He shakes his head, "Do your worst. I'm not going back to that empty satisfaction I once mistakenly called happiness. Not now, not ever." That small demon pouts, a few steps taken backward, "I see how it is. I thought I might be able to talk a little sense into you...before we had to carryout the bosses orders." that pout quickly becomes a smirking grin, "But if you insist, then let the fun begin." "This marks you as fair game for /all/ of us," the larger demon states, his expression could almost pass for being giddy at this prospect. Two demons, a larger one with big fangs in a male form, and a smaller, with blond hair braided behind her, both with wings folded behind them as they speak with Ravus and Zariel. Ravus's expression softens at Zariel's words, warm with pride and unconcealed happiness. The angel goes so far as to squeeze the demon's shoulder... until the blond woman's words return the wary ire to his face. "You've nothing to gain from this," he quietly warns the female-aspected demon. "Only things to lose." "They gain a plaything to torment," Zariel remarks to Ravus, "For people like them, that's enough. I'm a tough guy, though; I'll be fine." he glances back to the demons, then, "As if I wasn't fair game before. Really - I've already been tortured by an Archdemon, sold out, plotted against, used, attacked and all-around irritated. Not to mention that I'd been rotting in /hell/ before I was made a demon to begin with. Unless you're really creative you can't come up with anything that I haven't already been through by now." Aedna softly pads in from the direction of the portals, dragging a leather sack across the ground behind him. His tails wagging slowly side to side and his ears are in a relaxed position. Yup, just a casual stroll for the lupoid, well until he spots the group in middle of the town square. His ears go back slightly, and he watches the three demons and the angel intently. He doesn't move to get closer. One regular-sized Benny snakes along the northern road, sticking adroitly to one side of the area and attempting to be quiet as he makes his way through, towards Aedna and the Plaza. "You only show your ignorance in such matters, Angel," the smaller demon practically hisses at Ravus, "You think you understand out ways, but you could never understand." Her eyes go to Zariel, "I'll take you up on the challenge, traitor," she says, practically glowing with her excitement, "There are things worse than that, I assure you." The larger demon just smiles that fangy smile, his eyes glancing over to the lupoid for a moment, then the dragon before returning his focus to Zariel, "I'm looking forward to this." Ravus just shakes his head, remaining silent- but also right behind Zariel's shoulder, a palpable presence with his hand still in place. Zariel just yawns at the other demons, somewhat rudely, and gives them a thoroughly unimpressed look. "Right, whatever. You don't scare me, guys, so you might as well go home to your plotting. Make sure to come up with something that's worth my time." His tone suggests a sort of finality in it, almost as if he'd dismissed those demons who threaten him. The lupoid actually lowers himself down, looking away as the larger demon looks towards him. He rests a paw on the ground, still partially observing the demons and the angels and he appears to have tenses up a little. Well, that's until he picks up Benny's scent. He peers towards the dracoid, and tilts his head curiously to one side, then the other before his tail starts to wag. He slowly pulls himself away from regular sized Benny and towards the group once more. "Rrrip his wings off!" he urges, barracking for someone. There's a good chance that Aedna doesn't know what the arguement is about. Bennatsuyu slows slightly as he nears Aedna, eyeing the Lupoid suspiciously. Perhaps he intends to slip right past him and zip in to the portals, and the plan might have worked. Until Aedna snaps about wings and ripping. He freezes, paws apart, and pulls his wings tight to his body as he glares at Aedna. "You said you wouldn't." He hedges. The little demoness looks over in the lupoids direction, a gleeful smile on her lips, "As delicious as that would be, it's rather cliche at this point, don't you think?" she asks, before looking back to Zariel, "And how cute, shooing us away like that," she says in one of those cutsy voices before her demeanor turns dark, "Watch it, you could be speaking to a favored of Xerum's for all you know," her eyes taking on a deep red glow as she speaks, "But don't worry. I'll be seeing you again soon, love," she adds, her wings unfurling and stretching. The bigger of the two lets his eyes wander to the lupoid, "Awww, you'll make somebody a good pet," he says, his fangs glistening as he speaks, and his sword is drawn with a quick grace, the point slammed into the ground just in front of Benny, where do you think your going little one?" he asks, leaning down toward the dragon, a glower on his face. Ravus smoothly advances from around Zariel, drawing his own sword with a glimmer of silvery steel. The angel wields it expertly, the edge keen and his hands deft. "That one is going anywhere he wishes to go," he remarks simply. "Obviously you're /not/ one of Xerum's favored," Zariel remarks flatly, "Or you would have realized that the little bitch was overthrown in a coup. Dipshits. There's a new Archdemon, and he isn't the type to play favorites." He reaches a hand out for the angel's shoulder, then, eyes widening slightly in a moment of letting his guard down, "Easy, Rav. They won't hurt him without a reason. Not here." Aedna turns his head to look towards Benny and his tail stops and his ears go back. "No, not yourrr wings little lizarrrd-thing." However, he fixes a look towards the larger demon at his first remark, and his his coat bristles a little and his ears go part way back. No bout of bravery here, just a quick picking up of his sack and he quickly scoots back. Bennatsuyu blinks up at the larger Demon rather innocently, and peers at Ravus a second before returning to glaring up the demon's nostrils. "Around that, I suppose, before you breathe on me again." He says in a sweet tone and starts to take a nimble one-two-three step around the blade grounded in front of him. "Oh...that," the little demoness replies with obvious distaste, "No worries, I have other plans," she says with a little wink, her grin returning and she starts to back away, her head turning toward the lupoid, "Here puppy, puppy," she says, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she becons to him. The larger demon offers a snort of a laugh in Ravus direction, "Neutral ground," he retorts his eyes going back to the little dragon again, "I think I like you," he says with a booming laugh, his sword pulled back, "Perhaps I'll make you my own." "Neutral ground," Ravus reminds the demon himself. "You hurt someone, you've broken that. I'll be watching... in my armor." The angel turns, leaping off the ground and beating his mighty wings against the air. He launches himself easily, soaring towards residential. "Leave these guys alone and go back to Hell already," Zariel says, offering a nod up to the angel as he flies off, "Besides, based on my experience from when I was still evil, newbies are no fun to play with. Wait until they're actually capable of posing a challenge. More satisfying." "Keep patrrronising me," the lupoid growls towards the little Demoness. "Just keep going." Aedna slowly opens the sack, hunting around inside and gives a low gutteral growl. His coat ruffles a bit at the angel taking off, and the growl gets a little bit louder. Bennatsuyu smiles a big, shiny smile up at the large Demon. "I do try to please." He comments, and stays well clear of Aedna and his growling as he moves to whatever he judges decent spectator range. Probably a length or two from the large demon, where he nips under a bench and coils up like a snake. "Or what, puppy," the little blond Demon says to Aedna, her eyes still glowing that dark red as she smiles wickedly at him. The larger demon watches with Benny with amuesement, "Better to catch them young and train them," he says looking back to Zariel. Sighing and shaking his head, Zariel steps away from the other demons. He extends a finger first at Benny, and then at Aedna, "You two - go home. Especially you," he nods towards Aedna, "before you get pissed enough to do something stupid." Regardless, he seems to heed his own advice, striding westward for the residential district. No words of farewell are offered, no parting words, nothing. He just walks off. That growling from the lupoid continues. "I slash yourrr wings up," Aedna tells the demoness with more than a fair share of malice in his voice. He bares his fangs as well. "Then you will be stuck walking and telling everrryone what happened." That growl is then directed towards Zariel, before his eyes quickly shift towards the Demoness. He closes the sack up, without withdrawing anything. "Not yet... Not now." Bennatsuyu stays right where he is and tilts his head to the side and ignores the larger demon for a moment. "Where were you headed, Aedna?" He asks. "Oooo! I'm so scared," the smaller demon says, pretending to shake in fear before she jumps clear, winging her way up into the sky, "Watch yourself, puppy, I'll be returning for you. You won't know when, but I'll be there." She glances over toward the departing Zariel, "Later traitor!" she calls out brightly The larger demon eyes the small dragon curled under the bench before he too takes off after the other, the wind picking up for a moment as his large wings work to help him soar higher, a gleeful grin offered back toward the departing demon and then he's gone, his bulk blotting out the stars and moon for just a moment. ---- Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs